Still You
by BlaueFEE
Summary: "Kurasa, pertunangan 9 tahun adalah pertunangan paling lama yang pernah ada..." Oneshoot!YooMin (Yoochun X CHangmin ) DLDR!


Tittle :

**Still You**

Author : BlaueFee

Part : Oneshoot

Pairing : YooMin (Yoochun X Changmin )

Other Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, Donghae, Yoohwan, Junsu (numpang nama) dan OC

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt / Comfurt, Friendship, Family, a little bit angst

Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typos, Sho-ai. Alur seenak saya, Dont Like, Dont Read.

**Oneshoot yang sangat panjang. Jadi jaga mata agar tidak tertidur!**

Disclaimer : Milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan SMEnt & CJes Ent. Walaupun sumpah, saia pengen menjajah mereka.

Summary :

**~proudly present for you~**

"**Aktor muda Park Yoochun (27 tahun) mengejutkan fansnya dengan rencana pertunangan yang akan digelarnya sebulan kemudian. Aktor berbakat tersebut bertunangan dengan putra pertama konglomerat terkaya di Korea—"**

"**Super model sekaligus penerus tahta kekayaan Shim Group—Shim Changmin (20 tahun)—enggan membuka suara mengenai rencana pertunangannya dengan salah satu aktor berbakat yang dimiliki Korea—"**

"**Pertunangan mengejutkan penerus kekayaan Shim Group dengan aktor Park Yoochun menimbulkan banyak spekulasi. Kapan sebenarnya mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan. Banyak komentar miring mengenai Park Yoochun yang terkesan—"**

"**Park Yoochun dikawal ketat oleh beberapa penjaga saat melakukan iklan produk kesehatan. Aktor muda ini seakan tak bisa tersentuh media mengenai pertunangannya sendiri—"**

"**Benarkah Park Yoochun dan Shim Changmin telah menjalin hubungan semenjak 7 tahun lalu? Lalu, apakah dalam usia yang masih belia tersebut, Shim Changmin dapat—"**

"**Park Yoochun dianggap sebagai orang yang memanfaatkan kekayaan calon tunangannya untuk meraih kesuksesan—"**

Dalam seminggu ini kepala Yoochun seakan meledak. Rencana pertunangan yang akan dilaksanakan kurang dari sebulan lagi harusnya menjadi hari yang membahagiakan baginya. Namun, karena media massa yang melebih-lebihkan dan beranggapan bahwa berita tersebut lebih heboh dari pada pemilihan presiden, membuat Yoochun harus menahan kesabaran. Yah, walau memang sudah sepatutnya begitu. Bagaimana tidak, rencana pertunangannya seakan sebuah bom yang tiba-tiba meledak di siang hari. Ia dan kekasihnya—Changmin—bahkan selama ini tidak diketahui menjalin hubungan.

Mereka memang sengaja menutupi hubungan tersebut dengan berbagai pertimbangan. Salah satunya mungkin karena saat mereka mulai berhubungan, Yoochun baru memulai debutnya. Sedangkan Changmin adalah anak seorang pengusaha terkaya di Korea. Bukan karena Changmin malu atau apa. Tapi, Changmin merasa harus mawas diri. Banyak yag mencoba melakukan percobaan pembunuhan padanya semenjak usianya belum genap 3 tahun. Changmin hanya tidak mau jika Yoochun terluka. Itu saja.

"Yoochun-ah, Leeran menghubungiku untuk melihat baju pertunangan" Changmin mencolek bahu Yoochun yang sedang mencak-mencak di depan televisi apartementnya. Yoochun cemberut dan menarik Changmin duduk di pangkuannya.

"Wae?" Tanya Changmin perhatian. Tangannya mengusak rambut Yoochun yang hitam bagai arang.

"Ish, media itu terlalu berlebihan. Memangnya sebegitu jeleknya aku jika bertunangan denganmu semua orang akan heboh. Menyebalkan.." Changmin tergelak mendengar kata kekanakkan dari kekasihnya. Kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat di pipinya.

"Ya ampun. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Memangnya sudah berapa lama di dunia hiburan? Mereka kan memang suka berlebihan. Lagipula kau tidak jelek, sayang~"

"Hehe, benarkah? Aku tampan ya?" Ucap Yoochun cengengesan.

"Tidak, kau itu jeleeeeekkk sekali~~ HAHA"

"YA! Apa maksudmu?!"

"Sudahlah. Ayo berangkat. Dasar kekanakkan.." Changmin menggeleng singkat dan beranjak dari pangkuan Yoochun. Sedangkan Yoochun hanya mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**9 years later**

Yoochun bersandar pada lemari es dan memperhatikan Changmin yang sibuk mencuci piring. Sejak pulang dari belanja tadi Changmin terlihat sedikit lebih diam. Biasanya dia akan cerewet mengenai berbagai hal. Bahkan Ia akan cerewet mengenai pakaian yang di pakai Yoochun. Karena Changmin sangat kritis mengenai fashion. Tapi, hari ini Yoochun memakai celana parasut pendek dan atasan denim yang berlawanan warna dengan warna celananya. Changmin bahkan tak melirik sedikitpun dengan gaya Yoochun hari ini.

"Yoochun-ah.."

Yoochun tersentak saat tiba-tiba Changmin memanggilnya. Mungkinkah sedari tadi Changmin mengetahui keberadaannya yang mengamati **tunangannya **tersebut secara diam-diam.

"Ne?"

"Bagaimana jika kita memutuskan pertunangan ini.." Suara Changmin bagai cicit kecil yang terkalahkan oleh suara air kran yang mengalir. Kerongkongan Yoochun terasa kering seketika mendengar ucapan dari pria muda tersebut.

"Ma-maksudmu? Ya! Jangan bercanda lagi. Kau suka sekali melihat orang jantungan. Hish~!" Yoochun buru-buru mengambil gelasnya yang berisi air dan meminumnya sekali tegak. Sedangkan Changmin meneruskan pekerjaannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"A-aku serius.." Changmin mencuci gelas dengan tangan bergetar. Kemudian meletakkan gelas terakhir tersebut bersama tumpukan alat makan lainnya yang telah bersih. "Kau bisa saja mencari orang lain untuk di nikahi. Tapi, sepertinya aku bukan orang itu.."

"Changmin-ah.."

"Kita berpisah saja, Yoochun-ah…" Changmin membuka apronnya dan meletakkan di sudut gantungan. Kemudian menarik lengan kaus panjangnya ke bawah yang tadi Ia singsingkan. Beberapa saat Ia mencoba melirik pada Yoochun yang masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Kenapa?"

"…"

"Terjadi sesuatu?"

"…"

"Kau di ancam fans ku lagi lewat email? Atau karena Junsu mengatakan yang tidak-tidak? Ayolah Min, Junsu itu suka bicara seenaknya—"

"Bukan.." Changmin memotong ucapan Yoochun. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjadi pasangan yang baik untukmu. Umurku sudah 29 tahun, Yoochun-ah. Dan aku… Yah, seperti itu, kau tahu.." Changmin mengangkat bahunya sedikit tidak peduli dengan penjelasannya tersebut. Ia harus pergi dari situasi ini secepatnya. Dengan berjalan pelan kearah Yoochun yang masih berdiri kaku, Changmin melepaskan cincin pertunangan mereka.

"Ini, aku kembalikan.." Changmin meletakkan cincin tersebut pada telapak tangan Yoochun. Dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Yoochun. Sedangkan Yoochun yang ditinggalkan Changmin hanya terdiam tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sampai suara debaman pelan dari pintu apartemennya menyadarkan Yoochun.

"Kenapa Min-ah…" Yoochun menggenggam erat cincin di tangannya. "Wae…?"

. . .

"Mwoya? Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Jaejoong saat Yoochun menceritakan maksud kedatangan Yoochun ke apartementnya malam-malam begini.

"Mana ku tahu hyung. Aku kesini ingin bertanya padamu…"

"Pabbo! Mana ku tahu. Yang pacaran kan kalian, kenapa tanya padaku.." Ucap Jaejoong melengos dan melipat tangannya di dada dengan sebal. Memangnya Ia cenayang yang bisa tahu kenapa Changmin memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Yoochun.

"Memang Yunho hyung tidak cerita? Mungkin saja Changmin bercerita pada Yunho hyung.." Ucap Yoochun putus asa dan bersandar pada bahu Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Molla.. Yunho tak membahas apa-apa tentang kalian.." Jaejoong ikut-ikutan merebahkan kepalanya kearah Yoochun. Jadilah sekarang kepala mereka saling bertumpukan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yunnie kenapa belum pulang ya?" Ucap Jaejoong cemberut.

"Molla~" Jawab Yoochun malas-malasan. Jaejoong bertambah mencebilkan bibir merahnya mendengar jawaban Yoochun yang nyeleneh.

"Hyung, ngantuk~" Yoochun merundukkan badannya dan tertidur di pangkuan Jaejoong.

"Ya! Jangan tidur disini. Pindah ke kamar sana. Jika Yunho melihat, kau dan aku bisa langsung mati! Hush~ hush!"

"Aish, biarkan aku istirahat dengan tenang~!"

"Tid—"

"Aku pulangg~~!" Yunho memasuki apartementnya bersama Jaejoong dengan senyuman. Namun senyuman itu langsung pudar melihat adegan di depan matanya. Dengan mata yang merah marah menatap Jaejoong dan Yoochun bergantian.

"Kau~!"

**Buagh!**

"Awww… Hyung sakit!" Yoochun langsung terduduk dengan memegang kepalanya yang terkena lemparan tas kerja Yunho. Sedangkan si pelaku hanya mendengus geli dan duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Aku pulangg~" Bisik Yunho mesra di pipi Jaejoong. Wajah putih Jaejoong bersemu merah dengan tindakan Yunho.

"Selamat datang, Yunnie~"

"Poppo~" Yunho memonyongkan bibirnya pada Jaejoong berharap mendapatkan kecupan dari sang istri. Namun bukan ciuman yang di dapat, melainkan bantal sofa yang menekan bibir hatinya. Pelakunya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoochun yang kesal karena sakit di kepalanya yang di dapat karena ulah Yunhho.

"Ya kurang ajar! Jangan lari"

"Hyung ampun. Kau sih memukulku. Huwaaa~~ jangan kejar. Jae hyunggg~~"

"Siapa suruh kau dekat-dekat dengan istri orang! YA!"

"Mereka itu…" Jaejoong hanya menggeleng dan berlalu ke ruang makan untuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka yang sungguh sangat telat.

**YooMin**

"Ya! Kau apakan adikku, hah?!" Yunho geram setelah mendengar cerita Jaejoong mengenai hubungan Changmin dan Yoochun. Dengan sekuat tenaga Ia memukuli tubuh Yoochun dengan tangan kosong.

"Hyung, aku juga tidak tahu. Hentikan. Kenapa kau malah memukulku?" Yoochun berusaha menghindar dari serangan Yunho. Walau tidak semua serangannya dapat dihindari.

"Kenapa kau bilang? Tentu saja karena kau sudah menyakiti Changmin!"

"Hyung, hentikan. Jangan memukulku. HYUNG BERHENTI MEMUKULKU!" Yoochun menangkap tangan Yunho yang bersiap memukul perutnya. Menyebabkan dua manusia berbeda marga tersebut menatap penuh benci.

"Aku datang kesini untuk mencari tahu. Bukan untuk di pukul olehmu!"

"Kau pikir aku pacar Changmin hah! Kau yang harusnya lebih tahu tentang tunanganmu sendiri dari pada orang lain. Brengsek!" Yoochun menghempaskan tangan Yunho yang menampar udara. Yoochun terdiam cukup lama. Dalam waktu itu, Yunho terus-terusan menatap Yoochun dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Sudah selesai bertengkarnya?" Jaejoong tiba-tiba datang membuat keduanya kaget. "Yun, istirahatlah, kau besok ada operasi pagi kan?" Jaejoong tersenyum dan memegang kedua lengan Yunho dan mengusapnya pelan. Jaejoong tahu bahwa suaminya tersebut sedang emosi, makanya dengan sebaik mungkin Jaejoong meredakan emosi suaminya yang memang terkenal suka meledak-ledak.

"Humm.." Yunho hanya bergumam pelan beranjak menuju kamarnya bersama Jaejoong sebelumnya memberikan kecupan di bibir manis sang istri.

"Kau menginap Yoochun-ah?" Jaejoong mendekati Yoochun dan memeluk tubuh Yoochun. Yoochun mengeratkan pelukan mereka dan menggeleng singkat.

"Masalahmu dengan Changmin kalian harus membicarakannya berdua. Jangan bertanya pada orang lain. Kau tahukan Changmin itu susah di tebak. Mungkin sebelumnya kalian terlibat masalah dan Changmin menutupinya. Anak itu terlalu keras kepala, ne?" Yoochun hanya mengangguk. Walaupun sebenarnya Ia tak begitu menyimak ucapan Jaejoong. Yoochun hanya… hanya butuh pelukan Jaejoong untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku pulangg.." Yoochun melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong dengan berat hati. Walaupun ingin memeluk Jaejoong semalaman tapi Yoochun sadar, Jaejoong bukan hanya miliknya seorang. Jaejoong milik seorang beruang besar yang mungkin sudah menunggu Jaejoong di kamar mereka.

"Hati-hati.." Jaejoog mengantar Yoochun sampai di pintu apartementnya. Memperhatikan tubuh Yoochun yang perlahan menghilang di lorong bangunan. Sedikit berdoa agar sahabat baiknya tersebut bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Changmin.

Yoochun sampai di basement apartement Jaejoong dan memasuki mobilnya. Sudah 10 menit namun Ia masih betah bermenung di depan setir mobil.

**Bukk bukk bukk**

"Sial! Kau kenapa sebenarnya Shim Changmin! Aarrgghttt !"

. . .

Changmin terduduk sendirian di taman rumah sakit miliknya. Seharian tadi Ia menjenguk beberapa anak kecil dan beberapa orang dewasa yang menjadi pasien di rumah sakitnya. Changmin memang lumayan dekat dengan beberapa pasien di rumah sakit mengingat pemuda 29 tahun tersebut sangat suka anak kecil. Selain itu, Changmin juga di kenal sebagai pemuda baik hati nan dermawan. Sudah banyak pasien kurang mampu yang berobat di rumah sakitnya melakukan perawatan dan operasi secara gratis. Yah, apalagi rumah sakitnya tidak bekerja sama sedikitpun dengan pemerintah. Untuk beberapa alasan Changmin memang tak menyukai kerja sama dengan pemerintah.

"Oi Min-ah!"

"Astaga, hyung!"

"Haha, kenapa kau melamun sendirian disini? Kau menjenguk seseorang?" Pemuda tadi duduk tepat disebelah Changmin setelah sebelumnya berhasil membuat Changmin terkaget karena kedatangan tiba-tibanya.

"Hemmm.." Changmin menggeleng entah untuk pertanyaan yang mana. "Tadi aku menjenguk Seon Ah, tapi jadi menjenguk beberapa orang lainnya.." Jawab Changmin. "Hae hyung sedang istirahat?"

"Hem, barusan aku menyelesaikan sebuah operasi besar. Rasanya mengantuk sekali. Tapi dari tadi Joongki mengganggu terus.." Hae—Donghae—menggerutu karena acara tidurnya terganggu oleh Song Joongki. Rekan kerja sesama dokternya—khusus penyakit dalam—yang sedari tadi merecokinya tentang pasien baru yang ingin di dekatinya.

"Haha…" Changmin tertawa mendengarnya. Memang, Changmin hampir tahu semua karakter pekerja di rumah sakitnya. Baik itu dokter, suster, karyawan rumah sakit dan lainnya. Jadi jangan heran jika Changmin paham dengan kekesalan Donghae saat ini.

"Yunho hyung mana?"

"Oh, sepertinya Yunho hyung melakukan seminar kesehatan di universitas. Ya,Changmin-ah, bisa tidak kau jangan mengirim Yunho hyung mengikuti seminar? Dia tidak terlalu suka yang seperti itu, Yunho hyung lebih suka di meja operasi menghadapi pasien dari pada pertanyaan tidak penting mahasiswa kedokteran.." Ucap Donghae panjang lebar teringat percakapannya dengan Yunho yang terus-terusan menggerutu mengenai seminar yang diikutinya.

"Itu bukan hakku, hyung. Itu hak kepala rumah sakit.." Changmin dengan tenang menjawabnya. Sepertinya hal ini juga sudah di dengarnya langsung dari Yunho.

Donghae mengangguk. Walaupun Changmin mengawasi langsung rumah sakit miliknya tersebut. Tapi Ia tidak terlalu seperti ikut campur dalam setiap tindakan yang diambil kepala rumah sakit yang ditunjuknya. Tidak jika keputusannya tidak melenceng ke hal yang tidak baik.

"Hae hyung.."

"Hem..?" Donghae menjawab dengan tenang dan menatap beberapa pasien rumah sakit yang masih anak-anak sibuk bermain di taman rumah sakit. Namja fishy ini memang sangat menyukai anak-anak.

"Hyung tidak berpikir untuk menikah?" Tanya Changmin hati-hati. Menikah adalah topik sensitive bagi Donghae.

Donghae terdiam seketika. Changmin merasa bersalah mendengarnya. "Kau tahukan, aku tidak memikirkan pernikahan. Karena seseorang yang ku ingin kunikahi sedang 'pergi'?" Donghae tersenyum pada Changmin. Hah~ Changmin menghela nafas. Sepertinya hyung nya satu ini ingin menangis. Omo, lihat itu. Matanya sudah berembun.

"Hyung, jangan menangis. Ya ampun!" Changmin mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya di depan wajah Donghae seperti orang gila yang ingin menghalau air mata Donghae.

"Ya! Makanya jangan bertanya soal pernikahan! Hiks.. Huweeee~~"

"Omo! Omo! Hyung, jangan menangis.." Changmin refleks memeluk tubuh Donghae yang entah kenapa walaupun lebih tua tetapi lebih pendek darinya. Changmin mengelus lembut punggung Donghae yang masih berbalut jas dokter.

Donghae adalah kakak bagi Changmin, begitupun juga Yunho. Mereka adalah ornng terdekat Changmin selain keluarganya. Changmin menyayangi mereka berdua seperti Ia menyayangi kedua orang tuanya, seperti menyayangi noonanya, seperti menyayangi adiknya dan menyayangi dirinya sendiri. Changmin bertemu dengan Yunho dan Donghae saat umurnya masih 13 tahun. Saat itu Yunho dan Donghae adalah pemuda berumur 20 tahun yang baru memasuki masa kuliah mereka.

Changmin yang lagi-lagi menjadi incaran pembunuhan entah oleh siapa, waktu itu di tolong oleh Yunho dan Donghae. Yunho dan Donghae yang kebetulan lewat saat beberapa orang mencoba menculik Changmin yang masih memakai seragam SMP nya sehabis pulang sekolah. Tanpa pikir panjang kedua pemuda tersebut menolong Changmin, tanpa mengetahui siapa Changmin sebenarnya. Changmin adalah remaja introvert bahkan sampai sekarangpun. Ia hanya memiliki sedikit teman, saat ada dua orang yang tidak dikenalnya menolong, Changmin merasa bahwa mereka adalah pahlawan bagi Changmin. Changmin menghormati kedua pemuda tersebut. Begitu pun Yunho dan Donghae yang merupakan anak tunggal sangat menyayangi Changmin. Yunho dan Donghae yang samenjak remaja sudah tinggal bersama karena mereka adalah perantau di Seoul. Apalagi mereka adalah remaja sederhana yang mati-matian belajar dan mencari penghasilan untuk sekolah. Sampai sekarangpun mereka selalu bersama. Bahkan mereka memutuskan sama-sama memasuki fakultas kedokteran saat kuliah.

Keluarga Changmin pun dekat dengan kedua orang ini. Bahkan sudah seperti bagian dari keluarga Shim yang tak terjangkau oleh tangan orang lain. Namun, kedatangan kedua sosok asing ini membuat keluarga tersebut merasa memiliki anggota keluarga baru.

Yunho adalah mantan suami dari noona Changmin. Yunho bukan bercerai dengan noona Changmin. Karena kenyataannya, kakak perempuannya tersebut meninggal saat kebakaran pabrik perusahaan di Ulsan. Padahal usia pernikahan Yunho dan Seojin—noona Changmin—masih berusia setahun. Saat itu adalah saat tersulit bagi Yunho. Yunho sangat mencintai Seojin, terlepas dari siapa Ia. Terlepas dari keluarga mana Ia lahir. Yunho jatuh cinta, pada tangan lembut yang selalu memasak makanan untuknya, yang menemaninya ke perpustakaan saat mencari tugas kuliah. Yang memeluknya saat operasi yang Yunho lakukan gagal. Yunho hanya, jatuh cinta… Tapi ternyata cintanya hanya singkat.

Tapi suatu ketika, disaat Ia sedang memeriksa pasien yang juga merupakan seorang artis yang cidera di lokasi syuting. Yunho terkejut. Seorang pemuda seumuran dengannya dengan lantang di depan beberapa suster yang ikut dengannya—untuk memeriksa pasien tersebut—MENYATAKAN CINTA. Oh Tuhan, pria dengan marga Kim. Pria dengan suara merdu yang keluar dari bibir penuhnya yang merah. Yunho mengakui seketika ada debar halus di dada sebelah kirinya. Namun, Yunho yakin itu bukan apa-apa.

Pemuda itu, Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang jatuh cinta pada Yunho saat pertama kali. Bertemu di pesta pertunangan Yoochun dan Changmin. Jatuh cinta pada pada seseorang yang sudah memiliki calon istri. Tapi tidak, ketika sesorang itu sudah tidak berada di samping Yunho lagi, Jaejoong yakin untuk mengejar cintanya. Dan sekarang lihatlah betapa bahagianya pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang baru berumur 3 tahun.

Donghae, ah pemuda ini. Ketika Changmin berada di sampingnya Changmin tidak tahu dari mana datang aura menyenangkan ini. Orang yang selalu berpikiran positive melebihi yang Changmin tahu. Pemuda kekanakkan cengeng yang menangis saat melihat seorang anak kecil yang terluka sikunya. Bagi Changmin, Donghae adalah hyung yang sangat dihormatinya, tapi adakalanya Changmin merasa Ia memiliki Donghae sebagai adiknya.

Suatu ketika Donghae mengenalkan seorang pemuda manis kepadanya dan Yunho. Pemuda dengan senyum yang indah. Seorang pasien dengan kelainan mental. Donghae merawat pemuda tersebut. Walaupun sebenarnya itu bukan tanggung jawabnya sebagai dokter penyakit dalam. Pemuda tersebut bagai cahaya matahari bagi Donghae. Pemuda yang selalu tersenyum jika melihatnya. Pemuda yang ia cintai melebihi nyawanya. Pemuda yang sekarang 'pergi' sementara.

"Sudah?" Changmin menghentikan usapannya ketika tidak merasakan Donghae terisak lagi. Ya ampun, Donghae cukup lama menangis sehingga Ia memiliki waktu untuk mengenang pertemuan mereka-_-

"Belum~ Hyung ngantuk Min-ah. Kau jadi kasur dadakan saja ya~"

"Dasar!" Changmin terlihat kesal, namun Ia tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Donghae. Sesekali menepuk bahu dan punggung Donghae agar terasa nyaman tidur dalam pelukannya.

"Hyung, apa kau pikir aku bisa menjadi pasangan yang baik nanti ketika menikah..?"

"…."

"…"

"Tentu saja. Pemikiran macam apa itu!" Changmin kaget karena Donghae menjawab pertanyaannya. Padahal Ia pikir Donghae sudah tertidur dan Ia iseng mengungkapkan isi dari kepalanya.

"Menurutmu begitu? Tapi kenapa aku merasa buruk hyung?" Donghae mengernyit sedikit.

"Buruk kenapa?"

"Apa aku bisa menjadi pendamping yang baik untuk pasanganku. Apa aku bisa memberikan kebahagian pada pasanganku. Apa aku bisa menjadi bagaimana yang diharapkan oleh pasanganku?" Tanya Changmin lirih.

"Kau ini kenapa? Dari tadi menyebut 'pasanganku'? Tidak bisa diganti dengan nama Yoochun saja? Aku pusing mendengarnya.." Ucap Donghae merengek. Oh Lee Donghae, kau tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Changmin dan Yoochun. Sayang sekali~

"Memangnya sudah pasti pasanganku si Jidat itu? Jawab saja hyung.." Ucap Changmin sedikit ketus.

"Terserah padamu. Kau tahu, tadi aku akan menjawab dengan sedikit melankolis dan di penuhi kata-kata yang manis. Tapi karena ucapanmu aku jadi lupa mau menjawab apa.." Ucap Donghae seenaknya.

"Ya ampun. Kau bisa serius tidak sih?!" Ucap Changmin emosi.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa. Yang namanya kebahagian itu dicari bersama-sama bukan cuma satu pihak. Kenapa kau pusing jika tidak bisa membahagiakan pasanganmu. Lagi pula siapa yang tidak mau menjadi pasanganmu sampai kau berpikir sejauh ini, huh? Kau itu memiliki semuanya. Karier yang bagus. Uang yang banyak. Orang tua yang lengkap. Keluarga yang mendukungmu. Kau baik. Kau menyukai anak-anak. Kau bahkan bisa dekat dengan orang tua. Kau bisa mencuci, kau menyetrika. Kau mencuci piring, kau bisa membersihkan rumah—"

"Hyung! Kenapa aku jadi seperti pembantu! Aku—"

"—Lalu kenapa? Itu adalah hal-hal yang dibutuhkan dari seorang 'istri'. Seorang suami tidak membutuhkan istri yang menghabiskan uangnya. Seorang suami tidak membutuhkan seorang istri yang pulang lebih larut dari padanya. Seorang suami tidak membutuhkan istri yang tidak bisa mengurus anak mereka. Darimananya kau yang tidak ada, huh?!" Ucap Donghae sedikit emosi. Ia melepaskan pelukan Changmin seketika. Padahal'kan ia ingin menjawab dengan kata-kata yang manis tadi -_-

"Mungkin saja, seorang suami membutuhkan seorang istri wanita bukan seorang pria.."

"M-mwo? Ya! Apa yang di lakukan si jidat bodoh itu padamu? Akan kukuliti dia hidup-hidup!"

"…" Changmin hanya menatap lurus pada Donghae dan tersenyum tipis.

"A-ada apa?" Donghae merasa cemas melihat Changmin begini. Changmin adalah tipe orang yang tertutup. Changmin akan menutupi masalahnya sampai orang lain menyadarinya. Jika tidak Ia akan menyimpan selamanya.

"Hyung, apa Yoochun tidak menikahiku karena aku seorang pria?"

"Tidak mungkin. Kalian sudah berpacaran selama 14 tahun—"

"Bukan berarti Ia ingin menikahiku hyung.."

"Apa dia memutuskan pertunangan kalian?" Changmin menggeleng. "Lalu?"

"Aku yang memutuskan pertunangan.."

"Apa? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya? Eomonim dan aboeji tahu?"

"Tidak.. Aku hanya tidak tahu kapan waktu yang tepat mengatakannya—"

"Jangan katakan! Kalian bisa membicarakannya terlebih dahulu. Harusnya kau tahu Min-ah seberapa besar cinta Yoochun padamu. Tidak mungkin Ia mempertahankan hubungan kalian selama ini jika tidak ingin menikahimu.."

"Tapi kenyataannya Ia tidak menikahiku, hyung. Umurku sudah 29 tahun. Aku merasa tua. Aku merasa 9 tahun bertunangan adalah waktu yang lama. Aku adalah anak seorang pengusaha yang disegani. Aku juga pemimpin perusahaan dari perusahaanku sendiri. Tapi aku sudah terlalu tua hyung.."

"29 tahun kau bilang tua. Lalu aku apa?" Ucap Donghae tersinggung.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Bagi kalangan pengusaha, kau akan menikah saat umur muda. Noona juga menikah dengan Yunho hyung saat berumur 22 tahun. Kami terbiasa dengan perjodohan di umur muda. Melakukan bisnis dengan kedok pernikahan. Tapi aku mempertahankan Yoochun selama 14 tahun, dan aku tetap berada disini. Di tempat yang sama. Ketika bertemu dengan beberapa teman lamaku, aku tersadar. Bahwa hanya aku yang tetap berdiri di tempat. Aku butuh kepastian hyung, menunggu itu bukan hal mudah untukku. Aku juga memikirkan orang tuaku, hyung.." Donghae terdiam mendengarnya. Dia memang tidak mengerti dengan dunia Changmin sepenuhnya. Dia tidak mengerti dunia bisnis. Tidak mengerti kalangan atas dan konglomerat. Karena Ia bukan bagian dari itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana?"

"Tidak tahu.." Changmin dan Donghae sama-sama terdiam. Memikirkan apa yang terbaik yang seharusnya dapat dilakukan oleh Changmin maupun Yoochun. Tapi sepertinya mereka memang tak punya jalan lain selain menunggu.

. . .

Beberapa hari ini Yoochun uring-uringan. Bahkan Ia menyuruh managernya menolak beberapa kontrak karena ingin mengistirahatkan hati, pikiran dan tubuhnya. Sudah 8 hari, Ia dan Changmin tidak bertemu semenjak hari itu. Tapi Yoochun yakin Ia merasa sudah tak bertemu Changmin selama berbulan-bulan. Yoochun terkadang tanpa sadar mencari Changmin di tiap sudut apartementnya ketika tidak melihat kemunculan pria dengan tinggi 190cm tersebut. Biasanya Changmin akan lebih banyak di apartement Yoochun dari pada di rumahnya sendiri. Karena orang tua Changmin yang jarang di rumah. Ditambah adik laki-lakinya sudah menikah dan tinggal dirumahnya sendiri bersama sang isteri.

Yoochun juga tidak mengetahui bagaimana kabar Changmin beberapa waktu ini. Hanya saja dua hari lalu keluar berita mengenai kedekatan Changmin bersama Donghae di taman rumah sakit. Entah bagaimana caranya paparazzi mendapatkan gambar tersebut. Yoochun juga tidak mempersalahkan hal itu. Toh Ia kenal baik siapa itu Donghae. Lagipula Donghae sudah seperti kakak bagi Changmin, tidak mungkin mereka menjalin hubungan seperti yang di gosipkan media massa. Ck, mereka memang berlebihan.

**Drrt drtt drrt…**

Yoochun bangkit dari tidur-tidurannya di sofa saat mendengar ponselnya yang tertinggal di meja makan bergetar. Dengan sedikit enggan dan langkah di seret Yoochun menuju dapur.

"Yeoboseyo, eomma…"

**Another place**

"Direktur, ada telepon.." Changmin yang melakukan pemeriksaan tempat kerja bersama klien nya berhenti melihat-melihat saat sekretarisnya memberikan ponsel pribadinya.

'Eommonim..' Ucap Changmin dalam hati. Tak berapa lama, Changmin langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo, eommonim.."

"…"

"Ne? Sekarang? Baikah…"

"…"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa" Changmin menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat. Ada apa eomma Yoochun tersebut ingin bertemu dengannya. Changmin tidak siap bahkan jika hanya bertemu dengan eomma namja pabbo itu.

"Sekretaris Jang, tolong undur semua jadwalku hari ini. Aku ada urusan penting.." Sekretaris Changmin hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sedangkan Changmin meneruskan memeriksa perusahaan kliennya. Sesekali berbincang walaupun kata-katanya terkadang tidak fokus.

**YooMin**

Changmin berjalan tergesa menuju privat room sebuah restoran dimana ibu Changmin menunggunya. Padahal Ia sudah mencoba mengebut tadi, tetapi tetap saja datang telat.

"Eommonim, maaf aku terlambat.." Changmin membungkuk singkat pada perempuan yang melahirkan Yoochun tersebut. Disamping wanita itu berdiri Yoohwan yang tersenyum singkat. Setelah ketiganya duduk, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Yoochun yang terkejut melihat kehadiran Changmin. Begitupun Changmin, Ia tidak mengira sama sekali bahwa ibu Yoochun juga membawa Yoochun untuk bertemu.

"Duduklah.." Ibu Yoochun menyuruh Yoochun agar duduk di sebelah Changmin. Karena hanya kursi disebelah Changmin yang kosong di meja khusus empat kursi tersebut.

"Ada apa eomma?" Yoochun memulai pertanyaannya karena sedari tadi tak ada yang memulai. Apalagi Changmin. Ia terlihat enggan dengan pertemuan ini.

"Tidak ada. Eomma hanya ingin bertemu kalian berdua. Sudah lama sekali kalian tidak berkunjung ke rumah.." Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum. Senyum yang sama persis dengan senyum Yoochun.

"Maaf eomma, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk.." Ucap Yoochun merasa bersalah. Sedangkan Changmin hanya menatap lurus pada Yoohwan yang sedari tadi menatapnya intens seakan mengatakan sesuatu.

"—Min.." Changmin tersadar saat Yoochun menyentuh pahanya dari bawah meja. Changmin tergagap dan menatap ibu Yoochun yang mengerutkan keningnya melihat Changmin.

"Kau sakit, sayang? Kau terlihat kurus.." Tanya Ibu Yoochun perhatian.

"A-ah, tidak eommonim. Akhir-akhir ini aku mengurus suatu proyek dengan klien baru. Jadi kurang tidur.." Ucap Changmin setengah berbohong setengah jujur.

"Begitu? Jangan terlalu kelelahan. Kau bisa sakit.." Tangan Ibu Yoochun menggenggam lembut tangan kanan Changmin yang terletak di atas meja. Membuat Changmin gugup seketika.

"Ahh~ Beberapa waktu lalu aku melihat di televisi mengenai beritamu Changmin.."

"Eomma!" Yoochun terkejut karena tiba-tiba ibunya membahas tentang berita Changmin dan Donghae beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Apa berita itu benar?" Ibu Yoochun mengacuhkan ucapan anaknya yang terlihat tidak suka.

"Berita yang mana? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu duduk di depan televisi, eommonim.." Jawab Changmin tenang. Walaupun sedikit gugup juga karena ini pertama kalinya ibu Yoochun tersebut membahas berita tentangnya dari sekian banyak berita dan gossip yang ditujukan padanya semenjak usianya masih kanak-kanak.

"Kau dan pemuda bernama Donghae itu. Benarkah kalian sangat dekat?"

"Benar. Kami sangat dekat.." Ibu Yoochun sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban tenang yang dilontarkan Changmin begitupun Yoochun dan Yoohwan. Yoochun sedikit was-was dengan jawaban Changmin yang terkesan tidak peduli.

"Apa? Seberapa dekat hubungan kalian?"

"Emmonim ini bicara apa? Eommonim tahu sendirikan siapa itu Donghae hyung. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Changmin tidak sabaran.

"Eomma tahu siapa Donghae. Tapi melihat beritanya yang berkembang seperti itu, eomma jadi tidak sabaran. Eomma sudah terbiasa mendengar berita bahwa kau dekat dengan beberapa orang Changmin-ah. Tapi beberapa waktu lalu, saat bertemu teman eomma. Dia mengatakan mungkin saja kau berselingkuh di belakang Yoochun"

"Eomma!" Yoochun dan Yoohwan sama-sama memekik tidak setuju. Sedangkan Changmin hanya tersenyum hambar.

"Kenapa eommonim menuduhku seperti itu? Dari dulu aku sudah mengatakan pada eommonim jika aku memang dekat dengan beberapa orang. Aku selalu menjelaskan pada eommonim siapa mereka. Sepertinya eommonim mengerti. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja menuduhku seperti itu?"

"Eomma percaya, hanya saja.. Kau tahu, saat teman eomma berkata seperti itu. Eomma merasa tidak sabaran dan kesal"

"Eomma, jangan memikirkan orang lain. Changmin tidak mungkin selingkuh. Aku tahu siapa Changmin eomma" Bela Yoochun yang tidak ingin Changmin lebih terpojok lagi.

"Eomma tahu, tapi—"

"Eommonim kesal karena orang lain mengatakan aku mungkin saja berselingkuh di belakang Yoochun, begitu? Lalu eommonim tidak memikirkan perasaan orang tuaku.." Sela Changmin tersenyum miris. Sedangkan Yoochun membulatkan matanya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Changmin seolah-olah sedang menantang eommanya.

"Hanya karena fotoku dengan Hae hyung Eommonim menjadi kesal. Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuaku? Selama 14 tahun eomma ku tidak sabaran melihat Yoochun yang mencium dan bermesraan dengan banyak gadis. Selama 14 tahun eommaku ingin kesal, namun menahannya karena diriku.." Ucap Changmin lagi menatap langsung mata Ibu Yoochun.

"Kheh, apa-apaan itu. Kau tahukan jika Yoochun itu seorang aktor.." Ucap Ibu Yoochun kesal.

"Dan eommonim tahu sendiri siapa aku dan keluargaku kan?" Ibu Yoochun menahan nafas saat mendengar suara menusuk Changmin. "Keluarga kami adalah keluarga terhormat. Coba kau bayangkan saat calon menantu keluarga kami bahkan bermesraan dengan banyak gadis. Gossip yang selalu membicarakan Yoochun. Kami menahannya selama 14 tahun. Karena seharusnya calon menantu mereka bukan seorang aktor seperti Yoochun.."

"Chang..min?" Yoochun terkaget mendengar ucapan langsung dari Changmin. Seolah-olah bahwa Ia emang benar tak pantas untuk Changmin.

"Tapi keluargaku tidak memikirkannya. Keluargaku tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapan orang lain mengenai berita tentang Yoochun, karena Yoochun adalah orang yang ku cintai. Aku rasa aku sudah bersabar cukup lama. Sepertinya aku tidak pernah bisa sesabar ini sebelumnya.." Tidak ada yang berani buka suara mendengar ucapan Changmin. Karena untuk pertama kalinya Changmin mengungkapkan segala kekesalannya pada mereka. Hal-hal yang mungkin selama ini disimpan Changmin sendirian.

"…Jika eommonim tidak bisa menerimaku. Mungkin eommonim bisa menerima wanita lain yang menjadi pendamping untuk Yoochun"

**Deg!**

Changmin menggigit bibirnya mencoba menahan gemuruh dalam dadanya saat mengatakan kata-kata tersebut. Ia mengatakannya! Namun, hatinya juga merasa sakit. Sakit yang sama saat Yoochun mendengarnya.

**YooMin**

Yoochun dan Changmin masih sama-sama terdiam. Beberapa waktu lalu, Ibu Yoochun dan Yoohwan sudah pergi. Meninggalkan atmosfer yang terasa menusuk bagi keempatnya.

"Apa itu pilihanmu?" Tanya Yoochun yang menatap lurus kedepan. Posisi mereka tidak berubah dari awal. Yoochun yang duduk disebelah Changmin. Tanpa ada yang mau beranjak sedikitpun.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya.." Jawab Changmin pelan.

"Kenapa Changmin-ah? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan semuanya padaku?" Tanya Yoochun lirih. Beberapa hari ini Ia terus mencoba mencari alasan kenapa Changmin memutuskan pertunangan mereka. Setelah Ia mengetahuinya langsung dari Changmin beberapa waktu lalu, kenapa Ia merasa sangat jahat. Apa Ia seburuk itu?

"Kupikir kau hanya akan tersadar. Tetapi tidak.."

"Bagaimana jika aku tersadar jika kau tidak mengatakannya padaku!" Yoochun emosi mendengarnya.

"Karena ku pikir kita saling mencintai. Dan kau akan tahu. Tetapi ternyata—"

"Jangan katakan.. Maafkan aku.." Yoochun menghadapkan wajah Changmin padanya. Dan saat itu Ia merasa sangat brengsek. Changmin menangis dan itu karenanya.

"Aku lelah menunggu Yoochun-ah. Kurasa pertunangan selama 9 tahun adalah pertunangan terlama yang pernah ada.." Ucap Changmin mencoba tertawa, tapi tak berhasil.

"Sayang, maafkan aku.." Yoochun memeluk tubuh kurus tinggi Changmin. "Maafkan aku.."

Changmin masih terisak di pelukan Yoochun. Pelukan yang Ia rindukan beberapa hari ini. Changmin mencintai pria ini, demi Tuhan. Tapi ternyata mencintai tidak selalu membuat kita bahagia. Changmin sudah menyerah. Menyerah atas pria ini.

"Sudahlah.." Changmin melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dan menghapus air matanya yang mengalir. "Sudah terjadi. Kurasa ini pertemuan terakhir kita, semoga kau hidup dengan baik, Yoochun-ah.." Changmin berdiri dan ingin beranjak pergi. Namun pegangan tangan Yoochun pada tangannya menghentikan langkah Changmin.

"Jangan lakukan ini padaku. Aku tidak bisa.." Yoochun memeluk perut Changmin yang masih berdiri.

"Jangan.." Cicitnya pelan mengeratkan pelukannya. Sedangkan Changmin sekuat tenaga menahan isakannya. Ia terluka melihat Yoochun yang memohon. Ia tidak suka melihat Yoochun yang terlihat putus asa. Tapi ia juga terluka disini. Jika tidak begini, sampai kapanpun Yoochun tidak sadar akan penantiannya selama ini.

"Jangan begini. Kau terlihat buruk.." Ucap Changmin mencoba melepaskan pelukan Yoochun.

"Ini bukan apa-apa. Jika kau meninggalkanku, aku bersumpah aku akan mati saat itu juga!"

"Park Yoochun!"

"Kau ingin pergi? Pergi! Pergi saja! Kau tidak aka melihatku lagi setelah ini! Pergi!" Yoochun mendorong tubuh Changmin menjauh darinya. Sedangkan Changmin mencoba mempertahankan posisinya.

"Yoochun-ah, jangan begini.." Changmin benar-benar menangis melihat Yoochun yang sangat kacau.

"Pergi!" Changmin keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan melangkah dengan berat. Ia mencintai Yoochun dan tidak ingin meninggalkan pria itu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi Ia terlalu keras kepala untuk mencoba menerima Yoochun kembali.

. . .

Changmin berlari kesetanan menyusuri tiap lorong rumah sakit. Beberapa waktu lalu Yunho menghubunginya. Yoochun, Ia kecelakaan dan harus melakukan operasi. Menurut cerita Yunho, beberapa orang yang mengantarkan Yoochun kerumah sakit melihat mobil Yoochun yang melaju kencang dan dengan sengaja menabrakkan kuda besi itu pada pembatas jalan.

"Si bodoh itu..hiks.." Changmin terisak mendengar cerita Yunho.

[ _Ini bukan apa-apa. Jika kau meninggalkanku, aku bersumpah aku akan mati saat itu juga!_]

[_Kau ingin pergi? Pergi! Pergi saja! Kau tidak aka melihatku lagi setelah ini! Pergi!_]

Changmin sampai di depan ruang operasi. Lampu operasi masih menyala. Ibu Yoochun dan Yoohwan sedang berada di Virginia melihat rumah lama mereka. Sekarang Changmin merasa sendirian. Ketakutan menunggu operasi yang sedang di jalani orang yang Ia cintai.

Tangan Changmin menangkup berdoa. Meminta pada Buddha agar menyelamatkan Yoochun. Setidaknya Changmin ingin memukul kepala si bodoh itu yang berlaku nekat terhadap hidupnya sendiri.

"Min! bagaimana keadaaan Yoochun? Aku baru mendengarnya dari Joongki.. Gwenchana?" Tanya Donghae.

"Tidak tahu.." Donghae memeluk Changmin yang sedang menangis. Beberapa kali menepuk kepala pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu daripadanya.

"Ssstthh.. Sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Kita berdoa saja semoga Yunho hyung berhasil di dalam sana.." Changmin hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Donghae.

3 jam kemudian lampu ruang operasi berubah. Yunho dan beberapa dokter lainnya keluar dari pintu operasi. Changmin memburu Yunho dengan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan.

"Yoochun tidak apa-apa. Hanya tadi sempat kritis karena kekurangan darah. Lengannya juga sepertinya terluka parah. Tetapi Ia baik-baik saja.." Yunho mencoba tersenyum saaat Changmin melihatnya dengan was-was.

"Jja! Sebaiknya temani Yoochun di ruang inap.." Yunho menepuk kepala Changmin. "Hae, kau temani Changmin, ne?"

"Siap hyung!" Donghae menggiring Changmin menuju ruangan Yoochun. Sekitar beberapa waktu Donghae menemani Changmin di ruangan Yoochun. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian Ia harus pamit untuk memeriksa beberapa pasien. Changmin hanya mengangguk mengerti dan menunggui Yoochun di seberang ranjang pria cassanova tersebut.

Kepala Yoochun terdapat perban. Tangan kirinya juga terdapat gips. Tangan kanannya terpasang infus. Changmin juga melihat beberapa luka gores di tubuh Yoochun yang putih.

Changmin tidak beranjak pergi dari ruangan Yoochun. Menunggu pria tersebut siuman dari tidurnya akibat pengaruh obat bius. Changmin juga tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Yoochun.

"Nghh~" Changmin terkesiap setelah mendengar suara lenguhan Yoochun. Changmin dengan cepat menekan tombol merah yang terletak di atas kepala ranjang Yoochun. Sebelum dokter datang, Yoochun sudah tersadar sepenuhnya. Ia menoleh pada Changmin yang menatapnya penuh air mata.

"Kenapa kau kesini… Pergilah.." Yoochun membuang muka. Tidak mau melihat wajah terluka Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin berusaha mengontrol isakannya. Yoochun tega sekali padanya. Padahal Ia memikirkan pria ini hingga terasa mau mati.

Yunho datang bersama seorang suster dan memeriksa keadaan Yoochun. Yoochun masih setia membuang muka. Sedangkan Changmin menundukkan wajahnya. Yunho yang melihat hanya mengela nafas prihatin.

"Hem, kau hanya perlu menginap dirumah sakit sekitar 2 minggu. Tangan kirimu juga terluka parah. Namun, akan sembuh jika mengikuti perawatan intensif.." Yoochun hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan Yunho tanpa mau menoleh.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi.." Yunho pergi dengan sebelumnya menepuk lembut bahu Changmin di ikuti suster di belakangnya.

Ruangan Yoochun senyap karena kedua orang tersebut memilih bungkam. Changmin memilin ujung selimut Yoochun.

"Chunnie.."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Chunnie, gwencahana?"

"Menurutmu? Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah kau senang jika aku mati.." Yoochun masih menatap jendela rumah sakit. Matanya memerah kesal karena berucap jahat pada Changmin.

"Jangan bicara begitu.. Aku khawatir—"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku bukan apa-apamu.."

"Jahat! Kenapa kau bicara begitu. Kau tidak tahu rasanya lututku lemas dan nyawaku melayang saat mendengar kau kecelakaan.."

"…"

"Aku menantikan operasimu dengan tiada hentinya berdoa..hiks.. Aku berpikiran macam-macam takut kau tidak—hiks..eottohkke..hiks.." Changmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua matanya yang tidak berhenti mengalirkan air mata. Yoochun menjadi sakit saat mendengar ucapan dan tangisan Changmin.

"Ku pikir dengan mati akan sama saja. Toh kau tidak akan mau kembali padaku'kan?" Lirih Yoochun

"…"

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau kembali padaku. Aku akan senang hati memberikan nyawaku pada malaikat maut.."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu!"

"Wae? Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, aniya?"

"Aku mencintaimu, sumpah.. Hiks.."

"Kau bohong! Kau berbohong padaku. Pada akhirnya kau akan meninggalkanku! Aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpamu. Aku bisa apa saat kau pergi dariku? Kau meninggalkanku.."

"Maafkan aku.. Jangan lakukan ini lagi. Aku bisa mati Chun-ah.." Changmin memegangi tangan kanan Yoochun yang tersemat infus. Menggenggamnya kuat dengan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Yoochun memandang kedua mata Changmin yang memandangnya memohon.

"Jangan meninggalkanku.." Ucap Yoochun memandangi wajah Changmin terluka.

"Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi.."

"Jangan memutuskan pertunangan kita.."

"Ne, ne. Kita tidak putus.."

"Katakan yang ingin kau katakan. Jangan selalu menyimpannya sendiri.."

"Aku akan melakukannya.."

"Jangan dekat lagi dengan orang lain.."

"Tidak janji.." Yoochun terkekeh mendengar jawaban Changmin.

"Peluk aku.."

"Baiklah.." Changmin menggeser tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Yoochun dengan hati-hati takut menyakiti Yoochun. Tangan kanan Yoochun memeluk punggung Chnagmin erat.

" Aku akan melamarmu sepulang dari rumah sakit.."

"Kau sudah pernah melamarku. Untuk apa melamar lagi?"

"Aku akan melamarmu menjadi isteri. Bukan tunangan.."

"M-mwo?"

"Jadi tolong bilang orang tuamu untuk bersiap-siap.."

"…"

"Wae? Kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak menangis? Biasanya dalam drama, pemeran wanitanya akan menangis terharu.."

".."

"…"

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil! Umurku 29 tahun, pabbo! Dan aku bukan wanita!" Yoochun hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Changmin. Padahal Ia melihat dengan jelas pipi Changmin yang memerah. Ah, pasti Changmin merasa sangat senang hingga tidak berani berkata apa-apa.

"Baiklah, sekarang beri aku ciuman.."

"Ish!"

END

.

.

.

Ini ff korban WB saia juga ._.

Cerita ini saia dapat waktu saia mimpi tunangan ama Yoochun. Gila, girang banget. Tapi dalam mimpi saia putus tengah jalan ama Yoochun -_-

Kalau castnya saia ama Yoochun, saia juga merinding garing juga. Uri changmin gantiin peran saia. Keke~ tapi Changmin enak disini, karena kembali bersatu ama Yoochun. Jujur saia stuck ama endingnya. Pokoknya ngotot pengen happy ending. Padahal mimpi saia sad ending. Jadi endingnya terbengkalai. Baru sekarang bisa dilanjut.

Dan saia baru sadar, gag ada romance Yoomin sama sekali. Jadilah genre romance saia hapus..

Anyway, ini craickpair lagi loh! Haha.. kenapa lama-lama suka craickpari ya ;p

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
